Danny (retelling)
Previous Episode : Samantha Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Jeff's bedroom/Hall/Guest bedroom) Jeff is going crazier thanks to the paint job in his office by Adam. Now, he is hearing Fallon's voice pleading with him not to strangle her. Krystle notices Jeff's change in behavior but he tells her that he made a nigthmare. In the meantime, Krystle wants to speak to Sammy Jo but she fakes sleep. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Blake apologizes to Krystle for his behaviour of the last few days and his jealousy towards Mark. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Dinning Room) The last thing Sammy Jo/Samantha wants is to raise the child. She pretty much offers Danny for sale to Krystle. She doesn't say it in so many words but threatens to take Danny to New York with her (while she pursues her modeling career) and find someone there to raise Danny. There is like eight million people, so it should not be so hard. Scene 4 : Penthouse Gerald, the Colby Co lawyer, warns Alexis that she should keep Adam on a tight leash because of his impetus nature. Scene 5 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Krystle goes to Blake with the dilemma and Blake has a solution. Scene 6 : La Mirage (Mark's bedroom) Alexis thanks Mark for the night of passion with a watch. But, the next session is on the house - or in Mark's hotel suite. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake offers Sammy Jo $100,000 to take Danny to New York and be a mother to him. Blake is not going to buy the child. Sammy Jo does not want to raise Danny and will dump the child on Blake and Krystle for free. Blake is kind enough to offer Sammy Jo a stipend while she pursues her modeling career. Scene 8 : La Mirage (Fallon's office/Mark's bedroom/Hall) In the midst of Alexis and Mark love making session, Fallon knocks on the door, but Mark will not let her in. The last thing Fallon needs to discover is that Mark is sleeping with her mother. Scene 9 : ColbyCo (Hall/Adam's office) Alexis finally decides she is going to go work at Colby Co and wants updates from everyone on what is happening. Adam does not seem thrilled with the prospect of having Alexis around. Scene 10 : La Mirage (El Matador Bar) Mark tells Fallon that he would take her if she wants. Jeff sees Fallon at this moment but does not tell her what he thinks of her. Scene 12 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Alexis, on her own, decides she is going to take care of Sammy Jo. She speaks to Blake and becomes furious when she learns that Sammy Jo offered to leave Danny with Blake and Krystle. Alexis cannot have her grandson being raised by Krystle. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Conservatory) Alexis offers Sammy Jo more money than Blake offered. Sammy Jo doesn't want Alexis's money. In fact, she gets greater satisfaction of having Alexis watch Danny being raised by Krystle that no money could replace. Alexis is checkmated on this one. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby) Adam comes to see the babies. Joseph tells him they are in the solarium with Kirby. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Solarium) Kirby is still angry against Adam and he wonders why. He thought she agreed when she accepted to go at the penthouse with him. She said she accepted only because she was troubled over the fact that Adam bears a a resemblance with Jean-Paul, her former lover. And because Adam used her like Jean-Paul did, she now hates him. Adam says he is sorry, he did not know about that. He tries to embrace her but she rejects him. Adam and Kirby do not notice that Alexis, who was going to see the babies before leaving, have heard their argument, just like Joseph. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby - exterior) Alexis and Adam are leaving together. Alexis tells him what she has just seen and warns him not to make the same mistake Steven did with Sammy Jo. Adam explains to her that Kirby made all she could to attract him and he let himself caught in her nets once. But it will not happen again. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Joseph once again warns Kirby to stay away from the men in the house. Kirby, however, does not want to : she deserves more than being the downstairs servant, she wants to live the upstairs life, the life she became accustomed to in Paris while having an affair with a married man. The life she deserves and wants. And wanting is half the battle. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Fallon hears Sammy Jo telling goodbye to Danny. She is suprised but pleased that Sammy Jo is leaving. Danny deserved a better mother. Sammy Jo replies to Fallon not to blame her. If she had not a nurse to take care of L.B. at full time, she would not be able to deal with him. Both girls are not so different. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Conservatory) Before she leaves, Sammy Jo shows some compassion and regret over her baby peddling and genuinely offers to have Blake and Krystle adopt Danny. Sammy Jo knows she cannot be a mother and Krystle can give Danny what he deserves and what she cannot do. Krystle reluctantly accepts. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby/Library) Krystle is very excited about the adoption. Blake tells her the legal process of adoption. Krystle is concerned that the two are not married, but that can be easily rectified. Scene 21 : Singapore Hospital In a hospital in Singapore, some man with a heavily bandaged face has been rescued in the Java Sea as he was clinging to some wreckage. The man's face was severely burned and has required special treatment. Could this man be Steven? Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Krystle tells Blake anybody will take Danny away from she and Blake. Next Episode : Madness